1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gate drive circuit and a display device having the gate drive circuit, and more particularly, to a gate drive circuit for improving the driving reliability of the display device and a display device having the gate drive circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, to decrease the total size of a panel module for a display and manufacturing costs of the panel module for the display, a gate drive circuit has been integrated on a peripheral area of a display substrate of an amorphous silicon gate (ASG) type.
Since the gate drive circuit generates a gate signal by selecting a clock signal having a continuously varied phase, noise is generated by the clock signal during non-driving time. Thus, various structures of the gate drive circuit have been developed so as to minimize noise.
For example, a maintaining part can maintain the gate signal into an off voltage in response to a high voltage of the clock signal inputted during non-driving time. However, the gate drive circuit does not have a structure which maintains the gate signal at an additional off voltage when a low voltage of the clock signal is applied, such that the gate signal is floated and driving defects caused by the floating reduce display quality.